Amor al extremo
by Limacandy
Summary: Spike, desesperado por que Rarity se enamore de él. Se las arregla para convencer a una amiga para que echize a la unicornio. Que pasara cuando ese echizo se les salga de las garras.
1. Chaper 1

**Amor al extremo**

Paspers entro en el taller levitando algunas cajas y las dejo en el suelo. Luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia arreglo para que la unicornio pudiera reabrir su taller en PonyVille. Spike entro detrás de ella llevando más cajas y dejándolas cerca de las otras.

Paspers: Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme Spike

Spike: No hay de que Paspers – dijo al momento de dejar las cajas – será agradable tenerte por aquí, ya iba siendo hora de que PoniVille tuviera una casa de arte.

Paspers: Es un lugar encantador, Canterlot tiene muchas cosas bellas pero no hay nada como el campo y el aire fresco.

Spike: así es! Paz y tranquilidad al fin.

Ambos desempacaron todo y ordenaron el lugar lo mejor posible. Ahora PonyVille tenía un centro de arte, donde los potros jóvenes podían aprender pintura, escultura, música y escritura poética. También serviría de galería y taller. Paspers era la encargada del lugar además de ser escritora y pintora al igual que su mejor amigo Eclipse, un pony macho poco sociable pero insuperable a la hora de escribir y pintar. La unicornio lo ayudaba en sus trabajos y de ves en cuando hacia los suyos propios. Era una pony de pasiones fuertes, como su marca lo indicaba. Todo lo que generara que su corazón latiera con fuerza era suficiente para despertar su alegría.

Spike: así que… - dijo mirando el flanco de la unicornio – que significa tu marca Paspers. Es bastante extraña.

Paspers: oh esto – dijo al momento de mirar hacia atrás y levantar la pata – bueno mi marca la obtuve hace algún tiempo. Tarde mucho tiempo en obtenerla, quizás mucho más que un pony normal.

Spike: eso me recuerda a tres pequeñas potras… - pensó en voz alta.

Paspers: Siempre he sido capas de hacer todo lo que me propusiera – prosiguió – aunque debo admitir que soy mala para muchas cosas y me cuesta prestar atención cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos. Regresando al tema, mi marca significa "pasión".

Spike: pasión? – dijo confundido.

Paspers: así es – dijo con orgullo – la pasión es lo que hace que nosotros seamos buenos en lo que hacemos. Cuando desarrollamos una actividad, somos buenos en ellos y a la vez sentimos que nos llena por dentro.

Spike: no lo comprendo muy bien…

Paspers: veras, obtuve mi marca cuando me di cuenta que soy una pony de pasiones fuertes. Tanto que puedo contagiar la pasión por algo a alguien mas. – al ver que Spike seguía sin reaccionar se acercó a un cuadro y lo señalo – te are una demostración ¿ves este cuadro del sol y la luna?

Spike: ajam... – dijo prestando toda su atención y mirándola con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Paspers: bueno te contare una historia… hace mucho tiempo, cuando no existía la luna y el sol, había solo dos tipos de ponys, unicornios y pegasos. Cada uno desempeñaba una tarea en particular. Los pony unicornio, brillaban durante el día para darle luz y calor a todas las criaturas del mundo. Los pony pegaso, brillaban durante la noche para darle paz y buen descanso a todas esas mismas criaturas. Ninguno de esos dos tipos de ponys se hablaban entre ellos, por que aunque eran ponys, eran diferentes. Un día, uno de los unicornios durmió tanto durante el día que por la noche no podía dormir, así que decidió dar un paseo. Era un pony con una melena dorada como el oro y su corazón tenia la fuerza de un león, por lo que no le asustaba la oscuridad. Llego al río para beber un poco de agua, pero cuando levantó la cabeza su mente se desvaneció – Spike la miro intrigado y ella sonrió – Del otro lado del río, se encontraba una hermosa pegaso blanca. Esta pony, brillaba con intensidad pero al verla el unicornio sintió una increíble paz interior, algo que contrarrestaba a la energía a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ella lo vio y en un primer momento se asusto. El se acercó lentamente y con la cabeza baja para demostrar que no era una amenaza. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la levantó de forma imponente y la pegaso simplemente sonrió. Sus visitas nocturnas se hicieron mas frecuentes, se habían echo muy buenos amigos pero con el tiempo, esa amistad se convirtió en algo mas. El gobernante de los ponys unicornios se entero de esto y ardió en furia. Según el, el amor entre dos tipos diferentes de ponys estaba prohibido. La gobernante de los pegasos intento razonar con el pero fue inútil. El gobernante, en un acto egoísta, hechizó a ambos ponys y los castigo enviándolos al cielo. – se escucho un sonido de asombro por parte de Spike y ella rió – Así fue como se creo el Sol y la Luna. Pero esta historia no termina aquí. El gobernante fue castigado por sus actos y su cuerno fue dado a la gobernante de los pegasos. La recién creada Alicorn intento por todos los medios revertir el hechizó, pero fue inútil. No había forma de que ambos ponys volvieran a la normalidad. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que podía manipular el movimiento del Sol y de la Luna. Así fue como se le ocurrió una gran idea. Un día, el sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo. Todos los ponys se asombraron al ver que otro astro aparecía cerca de el. La luna estaba saliendo y moviéndose mas rápido de lo que lo hacia el Sol. – pausa dramática.

Spike: y que paso después? –dijo muy emocionado.

Paspers: La Luna se ubico delante del Sol y por primera ves en mucho tiempo ambos ponys pudieron estar juntos nuevamente. Y Así fue como se creo el primer Eclipse.

Spike: ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh - dijo asombrado luego puso su mano en su pecho y miro a la unicornio – sentí un cosquilleo emocionante.

Paspers: bueno – rió – es exactamente lo que quería que sintieras. La pasión de la historia te alcanzo y te dio esa sensación. De eso se trata mi marca. –dijo orgullosa.

Spike: ya veo, ahora lo entiendo! – luego se detuvo y arqueo la ceja – esa historia es cierta?

Paspers: no claro que no –rió con ganas – acabo de inventarla.

Spike: ya me parecía que no había visto nada de eso en los vitrales en el palacio de la princesa Celestia… ¿segura que no has usado un hechizó para esto?

Paspers: claro que no – dijo ofendida – el único hechizo que utilizo para esto es el "despertar de pasiones". Sirve cuando me da un bloqueo artístico, ese hechizo lo desbloquea. Es como… tomar café cuando estas agotado.

Spike: "despertar de pasiones"…. – repitió pensativo – oye! Y puedes utilizarlo en algún otro pony?

Paspers: disculpa? – dijo con asombro.

Spike: es que… - se sonrojo un momento – hay una pony… Rarity. Ella me gusta, pero yo no le gusto. ¿Podrías usar ese hechizo para que ella sienta atracción por mí? Así como hiciste que me sintiera por tu historia.

Paspers: Spike, los hechizos de amor son muy peligrosos y no siempre dan el resultado que uno desea.

Spike: oh por favor Paspers! – suplico.

Paspers: no Spike, además nunca lo he usado en otro pony. No sabemos que podría pasar. Soy un pony artístico.

Spike: y Rarity también! oh por favor! – se abrazo a su pata delantera.

Paspers: Spike!

Spike: por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

Paspers: no – dijo firmemente.

Spike: oohh…

Decepcionado el dragón camino hacia la puerta pero no sin antes en darle una patada de frustración a unas cajas. Estas se tambalearon y cayeron sobre el.

Paspers: Spike! – usando su hechizo de levitación retiro las cajas.

Spike: oohh – dijo adolorido, se quito la caja que estaba sobre el y en sus pies cayeron un par de cuadros donde estaba representado un magnifico semental azul – Oye, yo lo conozco, este es First Forever, el caballo de carreras.

Paspers: claro que no! - Rápidamente le quito los cuadros y los guardo - no son nada, no has visto nada!

Spike: aaaaajaaaa! – Comprendió rápidamente – eres fan de First Forever! – miro como se sonrojaba – AAAJJAAAA! Conozco esa reacción! Estas enamorada de First Forever!

Paspers: SSSHHH! –le tapo la boca y miro hacia todos lados esperando que nadie haya oído nada.

Spike: entonces en un secreto? – Paspers palideció – bueno bueno bueno… - dijo con tono picaron – quizás yo podría guardar ese secreto… quizás… tal vez… - la miro – por un precio.

Paspers: eso es chantaje…

Spìke: mira, solo inténtalo Paspers. Si el hechizo no funciona no molestare más. Prometo guardar tú secreto pero solo si lo intentas.

La unicornio se vio entre la espada y la pared. Pensó todas las posibilidades de escape, los pros y los contras, la vergüenza que sentiría si alguien se enteraba de su secreto. Finalmente… se dio por vencida.

Paspers: ok, tu ganas Spike. Me are cargo de esto esta noche. Ve mañana a ver a Rarity y dime si el hechizo funciono...

**Continuara**…

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de las ponys n_n espero les guste.

Las referencias de Paspers se encuentran en mi sitio web


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Hechizos**

Spike se levantó temprano esa mañana. Luego de su conversación con Paspers el día anterior estaba emocionado por lo que pudiera pasar. Hizo el aseo de la biblioteca y salio de esta antes de que Twilight se levantara. Su destino fue la boutique Carrusel.

Rarity: un momentoooo – dijo cantando.

Spike: buenos días Rarity – saludo el dragón.

Rarity: Spike! Que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pudiera ayudar querido?

Spike: aaah.. no realmente – la miro por unos momentos tratando de ver alguna reacción en ella – la verdad es que pensé que podría serte de utilidad.

Rarity: oh Spike, eres todo un caballero - dijo al momento de hacer lebitar algunas cosas y ponerlas sobre el – necesito ayuda con algunos vestidos que debo entregar rápidamente – y acto seguido dejo caer todo sobre el, luego entro en su taller.

Spike: será un placer lady Rarity! – y de un salto corrió tras ella.

La tarde paso y Spike no notaba nada cambiado en Rarity. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo. Al caer la tarde Spike se rindió y regreso a su hogar en la biblioteca. Se sorprendió al ver a Paspers salir con Twilight mientras hablaban animadamente.

Paspers: …y por eso se festeja San Valentín.

Twilight: wow… - se detuvo en seco – cosquilleo… - Paspers se comenzó a reír y ambas se detuvieron al ver a Spike. – oh, hola Spike, ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Spike: aaah… - dijo sin mucho animo y miro a Paspers – estuve con Rarity pero hoy no me ha prestado mucha atención que digamos…

Paspers: no esta cerca la gran gala del galope? – pregunto para evadir el tema.

Twilight: es verdad! Nuevamente será la Gran Gala y luego de su popularidad en Canterlot tendrá mucho trabajo. Eso me recuerda que no he visto a Rarity en días.

El bebe dragón parecía algo decepcionado pero sabia que cuando Rarity se proponía hacer algo no había fuerza en el universo que la distrajera. Lo intentaría nuevamente al dia siguiente.

Los dias pasaron y las visitas de Spike se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes al punto en que Rarity lo mandaba a llamar para que la ayudara y el dragón acudía a toda velocidad olvidándose de sus deberes con Twilight. A la estudiante le molestaba esa actitud y de a poco comenzaba a pesarle la falta de su fiel ayudante. Dos semanas más tarde Spike prácticamente estaba viviendo en la casa de Rarity.

Rarity dejo las tijeras y admiro su trabajo. Al fin había terminado todos los pedidos y aun le sobraba tiempo para hacer los vestidos de sus amigas. Sorprendentemente, pese a la última gala, la princesa Celestia las había invitado nuevamente. No todas estuvieron felices de acudir pero pensaron que la pasarían mejor ahora que sabían lo que se les avecinaba.

Rarity: ooh al fin he terminado – dijo en tono melodramático – Spike querido, gracias por todo el arduo trabajo, no se que hubiera echo si no hubieras estado aquí.

Spike: no hay problema Rarity, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

Rarity: perfecto – dijo al momento de levitar su mejor sombrero – nos merecemos un buen descanso, que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo

Spike: ok! – dijo al momento de correr hasta ella y abrirle la puerta.

La unicornio agradeció el gesto y salio. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Era una pareja dispareja pero a ambos se los veía muy felices. Desde entonces, todos los días se los veía salir a la misma hora a dar un paseo por PonyVille, para desgracia de Twilight que cada vez tenia mas trabajo acumulado. Ambos paseaban por el pueblo y de sorpresa se encontraron con una exhausta Twilight cargando muchas cosas que había comprado, su melena estaba desprolija y las ojeras eran notables. Spike se percato entonces que había descuidado su trabajo de ayudante a lo que trato aliviar de algunas cargas a la pony.

Twilight: no gracias Spike – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – por favor, disfruta tu tiempo con Rarity, es lo que siempre has deseado.

Spike: pero Twilight…

Twilight: estaré bien Spike – luego se alejo al galope – nos estamos viendo!

Cuando regresaron a la boutique Spike se sentía algo apenado por lo que había pasado así que decidió regresar a la biblioteca.

Rarity: estas… - actriz – estas diciendo que me dejaras…? – al momento sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas – quieres decir que ya no quieres vivir aquí conmigo?

Spike: aaaah… es que… yo… Twilight… debo regresar a ayudarla – y asi diciendo trato de salir pero Rarity se lo impidió. Lo hizo voltear y lo miro furiosamente.

Rarity: NO! – Grito con voz rasposa – TU TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ CONMIGO! – y de una patada cerro la puerta - POR SIEMPRE!

Al dragón se le helo la sangre

**Continuara…**

**…..**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, por un problema medico no he podido actualizar pero ya estoy lista para seguir con la historia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: A grandes errores grandes castigos**

Twilight dio unos golpes en la puerta de la boutique pero nadie abrió. Golpeo nuevamente pero otra ves no hubo respuesta por lo que entro.

Twilight: hola? – Llamo – Rarity? Spike? – no hubo respuesta. Pensó que no había nadie pero cuando estaba por salir escucho el chillido de Spike pidiendo auxilio.

La bibliotecaria entro súbitamente al taller y se encontró una escena que no podía decidir si era aterradora o cómica. Poso su pesuña en su boca para sofocar la risa y vio el espectáculo.

Spike: auxilio! – gritaba desesperadamente el bebe dragón mientras la pony modista lo abrazaba como a un oso de felpa.

Rarity: mi precioso…. - repetía con voz rasposa mientras apretujaba al dragón y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Spike: Twilight! Ayúdame! – gritaba tratando de zafarse de la pony.

La unicornio se trago su risa y se acercó a ambos. Rarity estaba echa un desastre, tanto tu cabello como su mirada psicópata. Le recordaba a la que ella misma tubo la ves que estaba preocupada por su reporte para la princesa Celestia. Sus amigas la habían imitado muy bien.

Twilight: eh… Rarity… - dijo usando su magia para quitarle a Spike – necesito a Spike el día de hoy, la biblioteca esta muy sucia.

Rarity: no! – dijo al momento de taclear a Twilight estilo jugador de rugby y abrazar nuevamente al dragón - es mío! Solo mío! No vas a quitármelo! Es mío! Mio mío mío mío! – y acto seguido soltó una carcajada que le erizo todas las escamas a Spike.

Spike: por favor! Rarity! - logro zafarse y echo a correr fuera de la boutique.

La pony modista casi atropella a la otra unicornio cuando salio tras su presa. Twilight dio varios giros en el lugar y luego callo sentada preguntándose donde estaba.

El dragón corrió a toda velocidad por el pueblo buscando donde esconderse de la pony blanca pero cada lugar que escogía la pony siempre estaba allí antes. Intento en la biblioteca, la alcaldía, el puesto de manzanas de Applejack, este le valió una reprimenda de la pony naranja que luego se sorprendió al ver la persecución entre el dragón y la pony. Pensó que Rarity podría a verle ganado tanto a ella como a Rainbow Dash por el trofeo de la pony de hierro.

Rarity: uno dos tres por Spikeeeee – cantaba la pony mientras trotaba por el lugar – ven Spikesito… no puedes esconderte de mi por mucho tiempoooo

Escondido detrás de un árbol, el dragón se asomo lentamente. Al ver que no había moros en la costa salio de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente al taller de pintura. Solo había una forma de resolver este problema.

Spike: Paspers! – grito súbitamente al entrar al taller.

Para su sorpresa Twilight también estaba allí. Si se enteraba de lo que había echo se ganaría una buena reprimenda.

Spike: aahh… hola?

Paspers: Spike, que sorpresa – dijo al momento de dejar su pincel con el resto de sus pinturas – que te trae por aquí? Alguna noticia interesante? – dijo con un tono que el dragón reconoció al instante pero al ver a Twilight no pudo decir nada.

Twilight: que pasa Spike? Rarity ya se ha calmado? – dijo con una sonrisa – me parece extraño que Rarity actúe de esa manera, tu sabes que le pasa Paspers?

Se sintió atrapado. No podía pedirle a Paspers que revirtiera el hechizo mientras Twilight estuviera allí. Estaba por salir cuando puerta callo de golpe y Rarity apareció en el umbral con su mirada de psicópata. El dragón echo a correr por el lugar mientras la pony lo perseguía y tiraban todas las cosas de la pony artista.

Paspers: hey! No! –gritaba mientras estos iban y venían – no! Quietos! Están desordenando todo! Quietos! Hey!

Finalmente Spike fue atrapado en medio de la habitación y exprimido como un limón por la pony blanca. Ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Spike: Paspers! Paspers! Reviértelo! Por favor! Revierte el hechizo!

Twilight: que hechizo?

Spike: argh! –siendo apretado comenzó a hablar rápido con su ultimo aliento – le pedí a Paspers que usara su hechizo especial para hacer que Rarity me prestara mas atención pero ella dijo que no y yo le insistí y ella dijo que no y luego un cuadro se callo y había un secreto y le dije que lo revelaría si no hacia lo que le pedía y luego Rarity se volvió loca y ya no puedo soportarlo!

Rarity dejo a Spike de golpe y este callo al piso. Cuando recupero el aliento se dio cuenta que las tres ponys se estaban riendo. El se levantó confundido y las miro.

Spike: que esta pasando aquí?

Paspers: oh Spike – riendo – nunca use el hechizo. Como te dije, es muy peligroso que lo use en alguien que no sea yo.

Rarity: Paspers vino a casa esa noche – dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello – me contó lo ocurrido y trazamos un plan – termino de arreglarse y volvió a su porte elegante – soy buena actriz no lo creen?

Twilight: Luego vino a la biblioteca y me explico el plan – sonrío – pensábamos que seria una buena lección para ti Spike, por lo que accedí y nos pusimos en marcha ese mismo día.

Spike se sintió muy avergonzado. Había sido engañado completamente. Estaba tan cegado por la atención de Rarity que nunca se habría dado cuenta.

Spike: me parece que les debo una disculpa… - dijo apenado.

Paspers: naa, olvídalo Spike – y sonrío.

Twilight: Creo que a la princesa Celestia le gustaría saber que has aprendido de esto Spike.

Spike: inmediatamente! – dijo al momento de correr a la biblioteca.

Rarity: Paspers, querida, permíteme agradecerte que me enseñaras tu hechizo, logre terminar todos mis pedidos a tiempo, jamás me había sentido tan inspirada – dio un saltito alegre – la peor pesadilla de un artista es un bloqueo.

Paspers: siempre es un placer Rarity.

Twilight: Quisiera que me explicaras mas de el luego, su funcionamiento me parece fascinante y quisiera estudiarlo mas a fondo. – dijo mientras las tres seguían al dragón a paso lento.

Con pergamino y pluma en mano, Spike se dispone a redactar su carta a la princesa Celestia.

_"Querida princesa Celestia"_

Se ve a Rarity, Paspers y Twilight sentadas sobre la alfombra mientras charlan animadamente.

_"Hoy aprendí que conseguir algo que uno desea no siempre es fácil."_

Twilight despide a Paspers y Rarity que se alejan trotando mientras ríen.

_"Uno debe trabajar duro para lograr lo que quiere."_

Se ve a Paspers que se detiene en su taller y saluda a Rarity que se va.

_"También aprendí que no hay que chantajear a tus amigos."_

Paspers mira su taller en desorden y comienza a limpiar el lugar

_"Ellos siempre están cuando lo necesitas y abusar de su amistad para conseguir algo que quieres esta mal."_

Encuentra el cuadro del potro azul. Se sonroja un momento y acto seguido lo guarda.

_"Tu querido dragón, Spike"_

El bebe dragón cierra el pergamino y de un soplido lo hace desaparecer en el viento.

Twilight: ya has enviado tu carta a la princesa Celestia Spike?

Spike: acabo de enviarla – dijo al momento de saltar de la ventana y comenzar a organizar el lugar – será mejor que me apresure o no tendré todo limpio para la cena

La bibliotecaria sonrío y se dispuso a ayudar a su asistente.

**FIN**

**….**

**Bueno este ha sido mi primer fic de MLP. Espero que les haya gustado. Quería que fuera corto ya que es mas o menos lo que dura un capitulo de MLP y pensaba pasarlo a un comic en cuanto aprendiera a dibujar bien los ponys.**

**n_n gracias por leer**


End file.
